


Date sa Luneta.

by ensaymaya



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel's POV, Fluff, M/M, idk what i wrote
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensaymaya/pseuds/ensaymaya
Summary: Niyaya ni Seung Wu si Daniel pumunta ng National Planetarium.





	Date sa Luneta.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sa corny na title. (/ω＼*)
> 
> Ang kwentong ito ay base sa kantang Senti ng Moonstar 88

"Daniel, pwede ka ba sa Sabado?" tanong mo sa akin nung nasa canteen tayo para magmeryenda.

"Ahhhh.. Bakit?"

"Basta. Pwede ka ba?"

"Para sayo, hyung, pwede ako."

"Sige, sunduin kita sa dorm mo, 10am." sabi mo, tapos kumain ka ulit ng saba con yelo.

"Ah, okay. Saan naman tayo magde-date?"

"Sa National Planetarium."

Hindi na ako nagtanong nun kasi nakangiti ka pero may lungkot sa iyong mga mata.

\----

_Ding dong_.

"Teka, nandiyan na po." sagot ko sa loob ng kwarto habang sinusuot ung damit ko.

"Niel, sabi ko susunduin kita ng 10am, Ibig sabihin nun dapat handa ka na."

"Hyung naman, never pa akong nakipagdate, malay ko ba naman. Saka may 10 minutes pa ako."

Ngumiti ka. _1 point._

Makalipas ang sampung minuto...

"Okay na ako. Sorry."

"Grabe, bagal mo kumilos Daniel. Tara na, maraming tao ngayon sa National Planetarium."

\----

Sa hindi maipaliwanang na kadahilanan, wala masyadong tao sa National Planetarium nung dumating kami. Ito naman ay nagpagaan sa loob ko dahil ayokong makadagdag sa ikasasama ng loob ni Seung Wu. Hindi ko rin alam if masama ba loob nya o malungkot siya. Basta ang goal ko e mapangiti siya ng marami ngayong araw.

Tuwang tuwa si Seung Wu nung nanonood ng mga palabas sa Planetarium. Gustong gusto ko ang kanyang ngiti, gusto ko siyang pangitiin palagi.

Nang matapos kami sa National Planetarium e nagtungo kami sa Intramuros. Sabi nya magkalesa kami pero tumanggi ako kasi naawa ako kako sa kabayo. Natawa na naman siya. Hindi ko na rin napansin kung ilang beses ko na siya napangiti pero hindi na mahalaga iyon.

Naglakad kami papuntang Intramuros, buti na lang at hindi masyadong mainit at medyo mahangin nun. Alam kong mahilig kumuha ng litrato si Seung Wu kaya nung tinanong nya ako kung saan kami susunod na tutungo e Intramuros agad ang aking naisagot.

Pag dating namin sa Intramuros e nakaramdam kami ng gutom kaya kumain muna kami. Habang kumakain kami e kumukuha ng litrato si Seung Wu.

Parang first time nagpunta ni Seung Wu sa Intramuros. Maya maya, kahit saan kumukuha ng litrato. Napadaan kami sa isang kalsada na wala masyadong tao at nagkaroon siya ng ideya.

  
"Daniel, tumayo ka gitna tapos mag-emote ka kunwari."

  
"Hyung," sabi ko, "Alam mo naman na hindi ako magaling sa ganyan."

  
"Sige na Niel."

  
May kinang sa kanyang mga mata na hindi ko kayang hindi tanggihan. Oo, mahal ko ang aking matalik na kaibigan. Hindi ko lang sa kanya masabi kasi natatakot akong baka masayang ang pinagsamahan namin kaya masaya na ako sa kung anong meron kami. Masaya na akong palaging na andiyan pag kailangan nya ng tulong at makakasama. Masaya na akong makita siyang masaya.

  
"Sige, basta kukuhanan din kita."

  
"Okay lang. Wag ka lang mafall." _Aray ko naman._

  
Nagpatuloy kami sa ganito, kukuhanan niya ako, kukuhanan ko siya. Kukuha siya ng picture ng kalsada, kukuha siya ng picture ng simbahan. Pati puso ko kinuha na niya.

\----

Dapi't hapon na nang naglalakad kami pabalik sa Luneta para umuwi.

"Daniel, salamat sa pagsama sa akin, aah."

"Wala yun, hyung, Nag-enjoy din naman ako."

Binalot kami ng katahimikan. Awkward.

"Hyung? May problema ka ba?"

"Daniel, wag ka mabibigla. Please."

"Okay, pero pag sinabi mong ganyan, mas mabibigla ako?"

Ang ganda ni Seung Wu. _Well, technically_ , gwapo siya. Ung sinag ng palubog na araw sa kanyang maputing balat-

"Mahal kita, Daniel Kang."

_Pasok, Moira. At tumigil ang mundo, nung ako'y pinili mo~ Wait.. Ano?_

"Seung Wu?"

"I know it's weird, We're both guys but-"

Hindi ko alam ano o sino sumapi sa akin at paano nangyari ang mga sumunod na pangyayari pero nang ako ay matauhan e hawak ko na ang magkabilang pisngi ni Seung Wu at sobrang magkalapit na ang aming mukha.

"Itutuloy mo ba o ako na?" nakangising tanong ni Seung Wu.

"Sabi ng nagwarning kanina."

Nilapat ko ang aking labi sa kanyang malalambot na labi. Saglit lamang ito dahil napagtanto ko na nasa Luneta Park pala kami.

"Ano ba yan Niel, yun lang?" natatawang sabi ni Seung Wu, pero namumula ang kanyang pisngi.

"Ayaw ko rito, sa bahay na lang."

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Nagtanong ka ba?"

Nagloading sa isip ni Seung Wu ung tanong ko at nakakatawa ung mukha niya kaya hindi ko napigilang tumawa ng malakas lalo na nung napagtanto nyang wala pa pala siyang tinatanong.

"Mahal din kita, Ong Seung Wu. Maaari ba kitang maging kasintahan?"

Tumango naman ang nakatatanda. Bakas sa kanyang mukha ang matinding kasiyahan, na parang wala siyang pinagdaananan.

Ay, teka, "Bakit ka malungkot nung mga nakaraang araw?"

Hinawakan ni Seung Wu ang kamay ko, "Nagdadalawang isip kasi ako kung aamin ba ako sa'yo o hindi. Kaya hindi ko sinabi kung bakit kita niyaya ngayon. Sasabihin ko na sayo ung nararamdaman ko bago matapos tong araw na ito para pag hindi mo ako tinanggap, may babaunin akong masasayang alaala."

Hinalikan ko ang kanyang kamay, "Seung Wu, thanks for telling me."

"Mahal na mahal kita."

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi lang title ung corny. Pati buong story. (/ω＼*)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
